


Nakama

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Season 3 Missing Scenes [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chiyoh smirks, M/M, Season 3, amplified scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: On reflection the bridal style carry may have been a dead giveaway.Written for the twelvetidedrabbles2017 series rasing money for Puerto RicoDay 12: Encouragement





	Nakama

Hannibal looks down into Will’s face. There is still blood seeping from the beginnings of the incision that Cordell made at the jawline. The cut from the bone saw has already scabbed over though and Hannibal is mostly glad that the intervention of Mason’s goons prevented him from going any further. Mostly.

An inconvenient response he knows.

His back twinges but up ahead he can see a car waiting on the snow banked road. The engine must be idling as the exhaust fumes cloud around the trunk. As he gets closer Chiyoh gets out of the driver’s seat and comes to assist.

He doesn’t ask her how she knew. Nor does he berate her for the slight smile hovering at the corner of her lips.

“Your nakama.”

He doesn’t reply, it would only serve to encourage her.


End file.
